


Forgotten

by CerealMonster



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerealMonster/pseuds/CerealMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even Donut noticed Doc after his disappearance with the future cubes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in season 13, The Thin Fed Line, after Donut and Dr. Grey chase Doc/O'Malley off.  
> First time trying to write for RvB, so I apologize if the characterization isn't great.  
> Also on [tumblr](http://cerealmonster15.tumblr.com/post/132766183322/forgotten-docnut)!

The door to Doc’s temporary hiding spot flung open with energetic enthusiasm.

“Oh, there you are, Doc!” Donut’s cheery voice called out to him as the pink soldier’s visor spotted him after a quick scan of the room. “Look, I know you’re nervous, but there’s nothing to worry about! Dr. Grey is super nice, and I’ll be by your side the entire time!” He gave Doc a supportive thumbs up.

Doc felt a twitch in his spine as a spiteful voice spat out: “FOOL! Do you honestly think something like that would make him feel better?”

Donut’s helmet cocked to the side in confusion. “Well, sure, O'Malley; why wouldn’t it?”

A tired, less malicious sigh escaped Doc as he sat down on a nearby couch. “Donut, we spent a lot of time together on Valhalla together, right?”

“Uh, yeah!” Donut crossed through the room to sit next to Doc. “Those were some pretty good months, weren’t they?”

The medic sat in silence.

“…Um, any particular reason you’re bringing that up now?”

“Did they… Mean anything to you?”

Donut looked at Doc through his visor, but the latter continued to stare at the floor. “Wha- of course! You saved my life! We made banana bread and raised a garden together! Why, didn’t you-?”

“DON’T LIE TO US!” O'Malley’s aggressive voice cut through the air, startling both Donut and Doc.

“Ah, sorry…” Doc mumbled, putting a hand to his helmet.

“Doc…” Donut reached up to his own helmet, pulling at the sides, and lifted it up. The messy pink bun atop his heat was askew from the hours of being mashed against the inside of his armor, a few strands coming loose, hanging in his face, as he pulled away the helmet and lay it beside him. “Come on; talk to me.”

Doc followed Donut in removing his headgear, brushing a few stray curls out of his eyes.

Donut let out a small gasp. Doc looked tired- _really_ tired. His face was a sickly color, slightly paler than the usual, healthy shade of sepia that it normally was. His cheeks were gaunt, and his eyes were dark and damaged. He looked like he hadn’t slept well in years.

“Donut, I spent months in that dark cave alone with O'Malley, just waiting, hoping, believing that my ‘friends’ were coming to find me. After all that, I find out no one even NOTICED. Not even _you_!” Doc’s voice was shaking as it grew, eyes brimming with tears.

Donut reached a hand out to instinctively wipe Doc’s eyes, but the latter pulled back. “You’re my best friend,” he continued. “I thought for sure that you’d be the one at the head of my search party…" He paused again, sniffling, and took a deep, shaky breath. "Donut, I thought you loved me.”

A worried, trembling hand flew to Donut’s mouth. “Doc, I DO love y-”

“I even thought I loved you, too.”

Donut’s eyes widened in increasing panic. “I…” His voice quivered, eyebrows knit together with fear and guilt. “D-don’t you…?”

The medic raised his head and met his partner’s wounded expression. “I want to say yes. I really do. But, honestly, I don’t even know anymore.”

A distant, chipper voice cut through the heavy silence, singing out, “Oh, Mister Doc! O'Malley! I have an electroshock therapy appointment ready with your name on it!”

O'Malley shivered, taking hold of Doc once again. “Eurgh! I’m out of here. Have fun with your silly feelings. HAHA!” He cackled, bounding out the door, heading as far away from Dr. Grey’s calls as possible.

Donut was left alone on the couch, face stained with tears, and heart shattered to pieces.


End file.
